mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Gingka Hagane
| image = | race = Human | birthdate = December 12 | age = 12(Metal Fusion), 13(Metal Masters), 14(Metal Fury) | gender = Male | affiliation =Legendary Bladers | occupation = Blader | Team = Gan Gan Galaxy (Team Japan) | base of operations = | relatives = Ryusei Hagane (Father) |beyblade = Galaxy Pegasus W105 R2F | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 | anime debut = Pegasus has Landed (Episode 1) | voice = Rob Tinkler |japanese voice = Aki Kanada}} Gingka Hagane is the main protagonist in the Beyblade saga and a member of Gan Gan Galaxy in Beyblade: Metal Masters. His beyblade is Storm Pegasus, which later became Galaxy Pegasus and after Galaxy evolved it became Big Bang Pegasis F:D. Appearance Gingka has golden brown eyes and fair skin, with dark red spiky hair partially covered by a pegasus headband with only one wing. He wears a plain orange shirt with a short sleeved blue jacket and a long white scarf around his neck. He has black pants and navy shoes. He also wears two belts, one red and the other brown. He is also medium-height. The white long scarf represents Pegasus's wings. Personality Gingka is an energetic, yet laid back person as he is seen sleeping in strange places in episode 1. He is very friendly and kind to those around him, but is very loyal and will stand up for them to the very end. Anime Beyblade: Metal Fusion He made his debut in episode 1, where he arrived in Metal Bey City, ate lunch, and fell asleep on top of a water tower. He then noticed a boy named Kenta being bullied by Benkei and some of the Face Hunters and stepped in to help Kenta, defeating the group with ease. He then traveled to the Face Hunter base, where he triumphed in a 100 vs. 1 battle. The leader, Kyoya, then challenged him to a battle. In episode 2, He met Madoka Amano, a girl who worked at a Beyblade shop, who insisted he and Kenta come to the shop and have their Beyblades repaired. Kenta's beyblade, Flame Sagittario, was repaired, but was then stolen by Benkei, who would only return it if Gingka would battle Kyoya. Gingka agreed and met Kyoya at the top of the radio tower, where his foe's beyblade had increased power. Despite the disadvantage, he managed to defeat Kyoya and get back Sagittario. In episode 3, Kenta thought he was going to leave the city for good, so he challenged Gingka to a battle. Gingka won, but it had all been a misunderstanding and he was going to stay after all. In episode 4, He tried to buy a hamburger, but it was ahotdog instead. He then had a rematch with Benkei, who had been given Dark Bull. Bull held Pegasus on the ropes for a while, but Gingka managed to defeat Benkei in the end. He, Madoka, and Kenta then celebrated with hamburgers. In episode 5, a mysterious being named Tetsuya was running amok, destroying Gingka's friends' beyblades. Gingka decided to put a stop to this, so he, Kenta, and Madoka started searching for Tetsuya. Kenta was defeated in a battle and Madoka was captured and put in a crab trap. Gingka had to battle Tetsuya to free Madoka, so he won the first round, but lost the second round. Benkei eventually freed Madoka and Gingka won the battle, so all was well. In episode 6, He was sick and unable to battle for a short while, and a new challenger named Hikaru showed up. Benkei told her about Gingka, but instead Kenta took his place. Kenta ended up battling her again and again until he was all out of Beypoints. In episode 7, He came across Kenta , who had been injured from Benkei's training. Kenta suspiciously ran off towards the abandoned stadium, but dropped his Beybpointer, which Gingka saw was empty. He and Madoka spied on Kenta and Benkei along with Tetsuya. In the end, he watched Kenta create a special move to defeat Hikaru. In episode 8, He noticed Hikaru leaving because she thought she was not worthy to fight the real Gingka after losing to Kenta. However, Gingka was still willing to battle and defeated her by seeing the reflection of of Aquario's Fusion Wheel. In episode 9, he rescued a beaten Benkei and Kenta from Kyoya, who had returned from his Dark Nebula training. He then vowed to defeat Kyoya. In episode 10, He battled Kyoya, and won by using Kyoya's King Lion Tearing Blast '''to speed up Pegasus' spin and then finished with '''Meteor Shower Attack. In episode 11, Doji appeared after the battle and proceeded to defeat Kyoya in a battle, damaging him and his Rock Leone. Gingka's friends took care of Kyoya, while Gingka went searching for Doji. He would not say why, but the Dark Nebula were his enemies. In episode 12, He, Kyoya, Kenta, Benkei, and Madoka invaded the Dark Nebula Castle to put a stop to Doji's evil plans. Kenta, Benkei, and Madoka were held up in the control room, while Kyoya was stuck battling Dan and Reiki. Gingka made it to the final room and defeated Doji in a battle. However, his prescence awakened Ryuga. He then battled Ryuga, but was in a furious rage about how Ryuga supposedly killed his father. Lightning L Drago's left spinning powers, combined with it's ability to absorb anger from its opponent, allowed it to recharge to 100% and defeat Gingka with a dark move. In episode 14, He told Kenta the story about how he and his father lived peacefully in Koma Village until the Dark Nebula appeared. They stole the forbidden bey, Lightning L Drago, from the mountain and Ryuga used it to battle Ryusei Hagane. The power of the battle caused the inner chamber of the mountain to collapse, supposedly killing Ryusei. However, Ryusei gave Gingka his Storm Pegasus and Gingka was able to escape. In episode 15, Gingka mysteriously vanished. Kenta and the others took a clue that he had returned to Koma Village, his hometown. Indeed, he had, in search of a scroll of power that rested on top of the mountain. He was not seThermal Piscesen again until episode 17, where he braved many dangers, including snowstorms and an illusory Ryuga in order to retrieve the scroll, which in the end only said, that Gingka already posessed the power he needed, he just had to find it within himself. He then met his friends on the way down from the mountain. Gingka and the others spent the next day participating in several activities in the Beyblade forest, such as river crossing. Hyoma then challenged him to a battle in the Green Hades Stadium. Gingka struggled at first because Pegasus' Performance Tip could not get any friction on the glassy surface. However, He used StarBlast Attack '''to crack the stadium and trap Hyoma's Aries so he could deal a winning attack. He cheered Kenta and Benkei on during the Tag-Team Tournament. Madoka suggested he try to team up with Kyoya, but Kyoya declined. He and many of his friends and acquaintences entered the survival battle on a deserted island. Madoka was accidentally caught up with the group of Bladers and advised him about how to defeat opponents. Gingka won his way to the final three easily, where he had to face Kyoya and a mysterious blader named Yu. Kyoya forfeited the battle after realizing how badly his Leone was damaged, and Gingka was defeated by Yu. In the aftermath of the Survival Battle, Doji and Ryuga appeared. Gingka clashed with Ryuga until the Dark Nebula left, but only after they declared the start of Battle Bladers, a nationwide tournament held for only the best bladers. On his quest to obtain 50,000 Beypoints, Gingka met Tsubasa, a blader who used Earth Eagle. Tsubasa taught him to use all of his senses while Beyblading, not just his sight. Gingka used this tactic in their next battle to find out where Eagle would attack from, and won easily. It is later revealed Tsubasa let him win. He later discovered he and Benkei were entering the same tournament. As the two wished each other luck, Tetsuya appeared, saying he had changed his ways and wanted to turn over a new leaf. However, this was all part of his plot to get Benkei and Gingka to let their guard down. It worked on Benkei, but Gingka defeated him easily. He was mentioned several times by Sora in Episode 29, as Sora looks up to him. In episode 30, he met Ryutaro Fukami, a magician blader who had entered the same tournament he was in, a large battle in order to win 10,000 points. Gingka faced Ryutaro in the first round, and was having difficulty attacking Ryutaro's Thermal Pisces, but prevailed by creating a new Special Move. He won his way to the final round, a six-way Battle Royale between him, Kenta, Tsubasa, Yu, Kyoya, and Hyoma. Hyoma was defeated early by Tsubasa, leaving only Beyblade: Metal Masters One year after his defeat of Ryuga, Gingka returned to Koma Village with Kenta and Madoka in order to meet up with Hyoma. His father had told him about a legendary Beyblade that was a prototype form of Storm Pegasus, but was somehow more powerful. With the help of his friends, he retrieved Pegasus and started to test out its power when a challenger appeared. The challenger was Masamune Kadoya, a boy who claimed to be the number one blader in the world, and used Ray Striker. Masamune lost to Gingka many times, but never gave up and followed him everywhere for a battle. By practicing with Kenta, Masamune was finally able to win, but refrained from any further battles when Gingka developed a new Special Move, '''StarBooster Attack. Gingka and Masamune were soon met with a new challenge by the bladers Chi-Yun Li and Mei Mei. These two were representatives of China in the Beyblade World Championships. They were also formidable bladers in a team battle, and Gingka and Masamune barely overcame them. He was dismayed to find that since he had won Battle Bladers, he had automatically gotten a spot on the Japanese team, and had to miss out on all the fun battles. He watched as Kyoya and Masamune were selected for the other team members, but Kyoya gave up his spot, which Tsubasa obtained by defeating Yu. With the team complete, they took off for their first match in China.They played against Team Wang Hu Zhang.In the first match Massamune won against Chi-Yun -Lee.In second Tsubassa lost to Mei-Mei.Now this was all set for a tough battle it was Gingka vs Dashang. Next they had gone Russia.The Russian Couch has decidede my traps for gingka which actually Massamune falls in and he goes in the wrong train.Gingka now has battle his opponent where pegasus cant fly because of the hard nets.He still wins the games as pegasus breaks the nets to defeat the Russian Blader. Manga Beyblades Storm Pegasus 105RF: is Ginga's first Beyblade.Pegasis was given to Gingka by his father.{C}{C {C}{C {C}{C : is the beast inside Ginga Hagane's Beyblade. Trivia *Gingka means Galaxy, referring to almost all of the Beyblades being named after constellations, while Hagane means Steel, referring to the metal in all Beyblades. *He has the same voice actor as Lync from Bakugan: New Vestroia. *He is ranked the #2 blader, while Ryuga is #1. *He loves hamburgers, but hates hotdogs: he thinks that they are food for the weak. Gallery Category:Human Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Characters Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Legend Bladers Category:Bladers of the Four Seasons Category:Male Characters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade: Zero-G